Starting Over
by NorthernSteelGirl
Summary: A typical Aria and Ezra story but with a twist- redoing the beginning, and "Starting Over." Please read and review so I can make it better. My first FanFic. :)
1. Chapter 1

_So I know this probably sucks but it's my first FanFic. If anybody reads this, please read and review. I want to make this as good as I possibly can. Thanks :)_

**Aria POV**

I was so nervous about being back in Rosewood since I've been gone. I dropped my brother Mike off at lacrosse and then decided to go to Snookers, the college bar in town. I walked in and saw the poster of my best friend. I should say my ex-best friend. She's my ex-best friend because she was murdered. I stopped and froze up, completely paralyzed. When I finally regained my senses, I looked around and thought with relief, "Thank God there's no one else in here right now." Turns out I was wrong.

**Ezra POV**

I had stopped in Snookers for a couple of drinks because I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Jackie Molina. She was hot, but God was she a bitch. I noticed the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walk into the bar. She froze up, so I got up to go ask her if she was okay. When I got to her she jumped and screamed. I apologized and asked what was wrong.

**Aria POV**

Almost a split second later, one of the hottest guys I've ever seen scared the shit out of me. I swear to God I would've died if he hadn't grabbed me and apologized. Then he asked me what was wrong. The only thing I did was point to the poster of Ali. I couldn't say anything because my throat and a knot in it. I felt a tear slip out of my eye. He introduced himself as Ezra Fitz. I told him my name and we started talking. The only thing I remember is making out with him in the bathroom. He made my day when someone called him and he told them he was hanging out with his girlfriend. Then he blushed. I laughed.

**Ezra POV**

Aria told me about her friend Alison and I sat there and listened. I told her about myself and she told me her background. Then I took her into the bathroom and we made out. Jackie called me. She told me she missed me and she wanted me back. I told her I was hanging out with my girlfriend. Then I realized my mistake but Aria was laughing (she has the cutest laugh) and smiling so I figured it was okay. She then decided when I dropped her off that it was time to meet her parents. Byron and Ella were so nice and kind. But they said the weirdest thing. They said I was going to be Aria's teacher. That's crazy. Aria told me she was going to become a teacher. She's majoring in English and she writes. I do, too. But another thing that didn't make sense- I've never seen her at Hollis before.

**Aria POV**

I introduced Ezra to my parents and they love him. My mom even pulled me aside to tell me she thought he was cute. Ew!? Anyway, they were talking to him and Ezra got this funny expression on his face. I heard him laugh his amazing laugh. I figured things were okay. He offered to take me to dinner and my parents told him it was okay. Later, he invited me to stay at his apartment. I told my parents I was staying at Spencer's and told Spencer to cover for me. Something about studying. They'd believe Spencer.

**Ezra POV**

I took Aria back to my apartment and we watched old movies and cuddled the whole time. Then she asked if she could sleep over. Well, it's fine by me. I told her I'd sleep on the couch if she wanted the bed, but she told me she'd rather share. I think the biggest smile ever came over my face that night. Aria looked so sexy in my shirt. That was the first night we slept together. It was also the day before I started my new job. Turns out her parents were right. Byron called me and asked to talk. I told him okay. He told me I needed to break up with Aria. I know we've only been going out for a week, but I would never do that to Aria. I love her, and I know she loves me. The weirdest thing happened though. Mona Vanderwaal, one of Aria's friends, came up to me and asked me to spy on Aria. Weird?


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry if I won't be able to post for a while. Plus, please let me know how this goes... I want to put my own little twist on it, but keep it like the tv show. I don't want it to turn out like a stereotypical Pretty Little Liars FanFic._

**Aria POV**

I woke up not recognizing where I was. Then I remembered that really sexy guy laying beside me. I sighed, and then went to go surprise him with breakfast. I thought I did a really good job, and I guess Ezra did, too, because he crept up behind me and hugged me from behind. I love it when guys do that. Then he walked over to the couch with half the food I made. Ummm… Excuse me? Oh well. I had my own food, plus I could just steal his back. I went and cuddled up next to him.

**Ezra POV**

I woke to the most delicious smells ever. I guess you could say I never actually cooked anything, so this was a first. I got up and saw Aria standing in the kitchen, so I went and surprised her. Then, when my stomach couldn't take it any longer, I stole food. I was hungry, what can I say. Aria came and sat on me. Thank God she's so tiny. Just kidding. We spent all morning watching TV before she had to go. I went back to sleep.

**Aria POV**

Later that day I went back to my house and called my girls.

(Phone call)

A: Hey guys!

H,S,E: Hey!

H: You have to tell me what you guys did! Give me the details!

S: Yeah, I want to hear this. Especially because I wasted precious studying time to cover for you, Aria.

A: Well, I introduced him to my parents. Then we went to his house and we watched movies…

H: And…?

A: And we slept together.

H: Oh my God!

E: Don't you think it's a little too early for that?

S: Yeah, isn't a little too soon to be sleeping with another guy?

A: Well yeah, but the thing is, we ONLY slept. That's it.

H: Awh…

A: Guys, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow.

E: UGH… School.

(Conversation is over)

**Ezra POV**

When I woke up I called my boy Hardy. I tell him everything, and he tells me everything, too. I told him what happened. He told me to be careful. WTF? Like I'm not careful. I'm NOT going to get a girl pregnant before we're married. IF we're married. But, it's not like I can't take of her if I did. I'm a teacher. I make a pretty decent salary. I went back to bed, because well, you know school starts tomorrow.

**Aria POV**

My mom came woke me up in the morning. I went downstairs and smelled pancakes. Yum! I got a shower, got dressed, then drove to school. I met up with Hanna in front of the school. She asked what Ezra's name was(because at the time I hadn't told her) so I told her. Even she thinks it's the sexiest name ever. My schedule was pretty easy. The only hard class I had at the end of the day was Math, and the only hard class in the morning was English. They're both advanced classes. I went to my first three periods and when I got to English, I stopped(legit) and Hanna ran into me. "What the hell Aria? This is a hallway, that's a door, and you need to walk from one through the other!" "Um, I can't." "What do you mean you can't!" "Because that's him." "OMG he's gorgeous!" "He's my English teacher! What am I supposed to do?" "Go sit down, I guess."

**Ezra POV**

My classes had gone pretty good in the morning. But when Aria came in my fourth period class, I was shocked. I thought she was older. I am so glad I didn't freeze up. I acted like I didn't even know her, and at the end of class, I called her over. "Aria! You're my student?!" "Yeah…" "Why didn't you tell me?" "You didn't ask. Please tell me we won't break up." "We'll find a way to make it work." Aria left right as Ella walked by. Ella walked into the classroom. "Ezra, can we talk?" Oh, God.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows. I love you guys. Once again, I'm sorry if this is really bad. I was practically wincing as I write this. Read and review. :)_

Aria POV

Somehow I made it through the class. I went straight to the principal and asked him if there was any way to leave Ezra's class. He said no. I guess I'm stuck with him. Is that good or bad? I honestly wish that this could work out. Every time I see him, I do that thing all girls do where if they're really happy their heart starts beating 4000 times faster than normal and we shake our arms like, "I believe I can fly!" Except I don't do that outwardly. I feel it. I really think I'm in love with him. How is this going to work? We are soooo srewed.

Ezra POV

Ella asked me to leave. That or break up. I explained that I can't just break up with Aria. She's my world. I'd scream it to the world if I could. I felt so confused, and I didn't want to end up like the couples who never talk again or who just ignored each other. I called Aria and she picked up(Thank God).

E: We need to talk.

A: Yeah, we do.

E: I'm your teacher.

A: Yeah.

E: I can't date you. At least not like this.

A: Why not?

E: Your dad threatened me.

A: He what?!

E: Look it's either break up with you or go back home. I don't want to leave you. Not yet.

A: I don't want to leave you either. I love you, Ezra.

E: I love you, too. Come to my apartment. We can talk about this.

A: Alright. See you soon.

She got to my apartment 10 minutes later. I opened the door and kissed as hard as I could. God, she tasted so good. I wish I could live in that moment forever. I guess a look of disappointment must have been on my face for a second because Aria asked me what was wrong. I sighed. "So much, baby, so fucking much."

Aria POV

I thought he was so cute when he looked worried. I wish he'd do that more often. But I don't. Life is so complicated. We sat on his couch and we talked for about 2 hours. It was great. No other guy I know has ever done this for me. We decided that if he told my parents he was going to break up with me, I could act depressed for a while. We would actually still be together and that way it would be a win-win kind of situation. I told Hanna and she told me she would tell Emily and Spencer. Everyone promised to keep my secret. It felt like the world had been on my shoulders but now it was gone. I felt free. I wasn't worried. I had nothing to care about. I was with the best person in the whole entire world. That's all I remembered before I fell asleep with his arms around me.

Ezra POV

We talked for 2 hours and came up with a decision. I decided to call Byron and tell him I was going to break up with Aria. I told him she was going to stay with me tonight (Don't worry, nothing will happen) and I would tell her in the morning. I swore I wouldn't tell Aria what he said. (Oops.) I was so tired of this crap. Why can't I just have a normal life? My phone rang. It was Hardy, my best friend. Finally, I can have a normal conversation with someone. "Ezra! Ezra!" "What?" "Ohmigod! I am so fucking screwed. I was doing this girl and she just called! I'm a fucking dad, Ezra! I am so screwed!" "Calm down. She's positively sure it's yours?" "Well, no. Actually she never said." "Get her tested, Hardy. It may not be yours." "I love you, Ez." "Let's not go that far." "Bye." "Talk to you soon." Well, that's as normal as it'll ever be I guess. Will that ever happen between me and Aria?

Aria POV

My birthday is tomorrow. I'll officially be 18 and be allowed to date Ezra. My parents can go screw themselves. My dad cheated on my mom, so he obviously doesn't know what true love is. I do, though. And I can feel it. Ezra and I are meant to be together. I wonder what will happen now. I'll go to college. Move out. What about Ezra? What will happen to us? I guess we'll have to find out. This love is going to kill me, but at least I'll die happily. I gazed out the window of Ezra's car as he drove me home. I was supposed to get sad. Now. Shit, I don't do sad. I decided on walking up my driveway with a hollowed-out kind of expression. It would give the impression of shock or depression or something. I wouldn't talk. I would keep my face as still as possible and then run up to my room. I HAD to sell this to my family. I HAD to. My life depended on it. More importantly, Ezra's did. He could go to jail for this. The car stopped and I saw my parents in the doorway. Let the show begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I haven't posted in like 3 weeks and I felt so bad. But here is one chapter. Working on the next ones right now. Kind of scared about reviews. Going to far? Sorry. We have had way too many projects and homework and school events to be able to write. I apologize for that, too. But I'm trying to keep everything under control and my story at least somewhat PG-13. _

EZRA POV

I watched as Aria got out of the car. I sighed deeply. I watched as she slowly walked up to her house. She had me. I thought I was gonna start crying. She had her parents, too. Her mom ran up and hugged her, and I started the car. She looked up and sharply glared at me. Jeez. She told me to dump her daughter. That's what I did. Well, sort of. I drove home and as soon as I opened my apartment door, I saw a text. A: All Clear. How'd I do?

E: Amazing. I almost started crying.

A: Haha. How about I meet you in the park tomorrow? 10 PM OK?

E: Hell yeah!

I shut my phone off and went to sleep. I had planned something special for Aria. I couldn't wait for her to see it. It was kind of, um, dirty…

ARIA POV

I totally sold my parents and later texted Ezra. My mom came in the room to ask if I was okay and say Happy Early Birthday. After that I told Ezra to meet me at the park at 10 o'clock tomorrow night. I couldn't wait.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up and got dressed. I went through my normal day at school and then went to Hanna's for my party. It was just us girls. Then I told them I had to grab something from my house and it might take a while to find. I told them I'd be back at 11, just to give me time to "get everything" and get back. Then I drove to the park. I was 10 minutes early. I sat down on the bench to wait. Almost as soon as I sat down, a hand grabbed me. It wasn't Ezra's. I screamed, but my shout was cut short by a gag. I couldn't see or talk. Next thing I knew, I was thrown into the back of a car with my hands and feet tied. I could only imagine that it had been an hour and a half or so until we stopped. Since they had blindfolded me on the way, I couldn't see who had kidnapped me, but it sounded like there were a couple of men or low gravelly voiced women. I was picked up and thrown on some kind of cement floor. They took off my gag.

"What the fuck did you do? Where am I? HELP!"

"Girl, Please. You're at least 90 miles away from where we kidnapped you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know me, Aria. You never said anything to me. I loved you, and I was ignored. Because of that, I kidnapped you so you HAVE to love me. Whenever I want."

"You sick bastard!"

This guy, who I had no idea was, then grabbed me and started taking my clothes off. I started kicking, but I couldn't see my target. I sighed and stopped, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. I felt something cold being attached to my wrists and ankles, and I knew it was chains. I was thoroughly prepared to die.

EZRA POV

I waited, and she never came. I waited for 3 hours, and she never showed up so I panicked. I called the police. I drove to her parents house at 1 in the morning and banged on the door. I was prepared to knock it off. Pissed, they flung open the door.

"What the fuck do you want, Ezra? Aria is not here. You are not to see her again!" Byron shouted.

"Please! You need to hear me out!"

Ella responded, "Fine. You have 2 minutes."

"Aria and I decided that since she was going to turn 18 and legally be allowed to be my girlfriend that we would meet up. We decided to meet at the park at 10 but she never showed. I'm worried that something happened to her. I already called the police."

"Bullshit."

"Please! I'm not joking! I wouldn't do something like this unless it were true!"

"Fine. Let's go, Ella."

ARIA POV

I never expected to lose my virginity because of rape. He told me it was day 3. He sent a picture of me back to my parents demanding a ransom. If not, he explained that he would not "respect" me, and he was going to "take care of me," just not that kind of care. There was no way my parents could afford the ransom, and he knew it. So every day, for hours, I felt violated. Laying nude on a cellar floor being stared at until he decided to "make love with me." This lasted 3 weeks. Then something happened. I heard police sirens. I swore they stopped in front of the building or house or whatever I was in, but no one seemed to worry. I was confused. Then I heard the knocking. The "Open the door, or we'll break it down!" The "Hands up!" And the "Aria! Oh my God!" And me being held in Ezra's arms so tightly I thought I was going to die. I had to go to the doctor's for tests and all this shit stuff, and Ezra stayed by me the whole time. Turns out his mom was some rich aristocrat person who had paid someone to put a GPS in my phone and no one had remembered it until the day before they found me. I had never been happier to be stalked in my whole entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's so short!_

ARIA POV

I had to go to some kind of rehab place because of all of the trauma I had been through. I had been living in Ezra's apartment for the past month, and one morning I had woken up and felt sick. Ezra took me to a clinic. There, they told me I was pregnant. I didn't understand. Ezra and I hadn't had sex yet. But then Ezra inhaled sharply and looked at me with this sad look in his face and I thought, kidnapped. Raped. And I started crying. Ezra held me in his arms the way he always did, but this time he buried his face in my neck. We were kind of engaged, and this meant that he would have to support all of us on his teacher's paycheck, which probably wouldn't pay much at Rosewood. Then, noticing we were kind of in a moment, the doctor left.

EZRA POV

I didn't know what to think. I had to take care of my amazing fiancé on my barely there paycheck, which was going to be hard, with all of the bills and medical stuff. I figured we could work it out, but we would have to work hard and then I find out she's pregnant with some asshole's kid. I would love him/her with all my heart and take care of them, but they weren't mine. That's what hurt. I hugged Aria. Then I started crying, too.

ARIA POV

That night we got home and talked. We talked about how we were going to do this. I decided to get a job. I found a daycare that was looking for help, and they paid well, too. I was going to work until about 3 weeks before my due date, which was going to be sometime in December. I started work in a week. Until then, Ezra and I were going to try and get his apartment baby proofed cheaply, so we could eventually buy a house. We would make this work.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I decided to take this in a kind of different direction. I don't know... No reviews: no inspiration. I don't know what to write. So this is kind of a cliffhanger, mostly because the scene had just started and I felt like I better wait for more reviews before I posted again. READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T POST AGAIN! *gasp* I 'm pretty sure that none of you care, but oh well! _

EZRA POV

I got kind of sick of everything and I figured the best way to let everything go was to get a drink. So I drove to the nearest bar. I drank way too much and was too wasted to drive home, so I called Jackie. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't believe I didn't realize that. She came and got me and we wound up at my apartment in an awkward situation. I couldn't think straight, and she knew it. She came on to me, and I kissed her. Passionately. Then I told Jackie I loved her. Then, being stupid, I started taking off her clothes and she took mine off. That's the last thing I remember. I completely passed out.

ARIA POV

I decided to go to Ezra's apartment. I knocked on his door and he opened it up. He only had boxers on. I sighed. It was 2 in the afternoon. He smelled like alcohol. Wonderful. Then I heard a laugh. I stared at him and then I pushed past him and stalked into his room. I saw HER. His ex, Jackie. "Aria, please let me explain." "What the hell would you say? I found out my girlfriend's pregnant and I don't think I can support everyone so I'm going to go knock up some other girl?! I don't want to talk to you right now!" I stormed out and ran to my car crying. I decided to call Hanna. We decided to go to the bar. I drank, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. I got drunk, according to Hanna I was so drunk I passed out. The bartender had told Hanna that a young man had come into here and done the same thing. Ezra, I thought.

EZRA POV

So Aria found me and Jackie in a compromising situation and had run out. Well, she deserved to know why Jackie was there. I told her I was taking her to her doctor's appointment so we could talk one on one. She agreed, finally letting me get my say. I told her I had gotten so drunk and I was aware enough to call someone to give me a ride. I had called Jackie. I told Aria it had been a mistake on my part and I hadn't been thinking. Then I told Aria that Jackie had taken advantage of me. She put her hand on my thigh, running it up and down as she thought. Finally, she said she forgave me. "Ezra, I know you would never deliberately cheat on me. I forgive you. I love you!" "I love you, too."

ARIA POV

We got to the doctor's office and he gave me the usual checkup but this time, something was wrong. "Aria, we are experiencing problems. Normally, by now we can see the baby and feel the heartbeat, but your baby isn't responding. I'm going to have to check it out further." I got scared that something was wrong with my baby. "Aria, Ezra. I have some very startling news. For some reason, you're baby has died in the womb. I have never seen this happen before, but I have heard about it. You'll need to get rid of it before you get pregnant again, otherwise there won't be enough space for you new baby to survive. I can have you scheduled for surgery this week." I started crying. "O-okay." I whimpered. Ezra held me close. "It's going to be okay, baby. We can have another child someday."

EZRA POV

This might make me sound like an ass, but I'm glad that baby is dead. It wasn't mine, and it really wasn't Aria's either. It wasn't made by love, therefore I don't think it should exist. Like, why the hell couldn't those bastards wear condoms? What's so hard about that?"

ARIA POV

I didn't know what to think. I spent days not talking to anyone, just being by myself. Sometimes I would stay at home and the girls would come and we would just sit in silence. Sometimes I would go to Ezra's and curl up in his lap and cry while he would kiss my neck. About a week later, I decided things needed to change. It was summer, and I had nothing to do. I had a fiancée I didn't spend any time with, I had parents and a brother I ignored, and I had friends that I couldn't face. I decided to something fun for Ezra. But before that I had to start interacting with people again, so I thought of this as a perfect way to interact and get everything ready. Ezra was gone for a week with his family, so me and the girls went shopping. On the day before Ezra got back, I told my mom I was going to Ezra's house to set up a surprise. Since I was 18, she couldn't do anything about our relationship. In fact, she actually encouraged it now. I got to the apartment and got everything set up. Then, when he got back, I would be ready.

EZRA POV

I looked around my apartment and my mouth fell open. I saw candles lit everywhere, and then I saw Aria. God, she was so sexy. She had on a bunch of skimpy shit. She sauntered up to me and grabbed my tie and wrapped one of her legs around my waist. She started undressing me. I stood there in shock. Then I started kissing her. I was almost naked. I just had my boxers on and she just had a lace bra and panty set on. Then she put my tie around my eyes and led me over the bed. She pushed me onto the bed and told me to stay. Then I felt something on my hands and ankles. Handcuffs. I laughed. I couldn't move. Ugh, this was killing me. There was so much sexual tension in the room. I made me so aroused. I could feel my erection. I heard her laugh and then I felt her straddle me. I moaned.

ARIA POV

I was having so much fun. I started grinding on him and kissing him. I started kissing his lips, then moved to his neck, and worked my way down his chiseled abs. I stopped as I reached his waistline. I started stroking him. I laughed as I heard him moan. I was so wet. I decided to take my bra and underwear off.


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys, I'm serious. I have no idea what to write so I'm going to stop writing unless I get ideas. As usual, it sucks, but read and review. This chapter is so short because 1) I didn't have enough time and 2) I need ideas to write about and I'm not getting any. _

EZRA POV

I moaned softly as Aria started kissing my chest. She started licking my waistline as she slowly lowered my underwear. I strained against the handcuffs as she slowly ground her pussy against my hardened cock. I could hear her heavy breathing. I hated being on the bottom.

ARIA POV

I decided to let him out of the handcuffs. As soon as I did, he flipped me over and had the handcuffs on me in seconds. I swore at him. He started nibbling on my breasts as he took his dick and shoved it into me. I screamed. I didn't even realize it. He felt sooo good. We continued like that for at least another 2 hours before we fell asleep, exhausted. I woke up and saw the side of the bed next to me empty so I got up. I saw him standing in the kitchen. I greeted him with a kiss. "Morning, sexy!" he said. I laughed and replied, "It is a pretty good morning, isn't it?"

EZRA POV

I made breakfast in the morning and decided that I was going to take Aria to an art museum in New York. Then I was going to show her the apartment we were going to move to. I was pretty excited. I kissed Aria really hard to let all of my anxiety out. It was going to be a big day.


End file.
